Diskutim:Faqja Kryesore
/Arkivi 1 */Arkivi 2 */Arkivi 3 ---- Rinovimi i Faqes Kryesore Kisha një sugjerim sa i përket faqes kryesore në lidhje me rubrikën e informatikës. Rubrika “Informatika” nuk e ka vendin ndër 9 rubrika fillestare. Në vend të saj do duhej të ishte “Teknologjia e Informacionit” (http://sq.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teknologjia_e_informacionit)e cila brenda vetës përfshinë edhe informatikën dhe jo vetëm atë. Kjo domosdoshmërisht rrjedh nga definicionet e tyre. Pastaj, brenda kësaj rubrike mund të bëhet degëzimi nëpër rubrika tjera. E njëjta gjë do të duhej të bëhej edhe për faqen “Wikipedia: Projekti Fjalori/Informatikë” , ku termat janë të shkapërderdhur nëpër shumë rubrika dhe nuk është lehtë të zbulohen. Të gjithë këta terma, për momentin e tanishëm kur numri i tyre nuk është i madh, duhet të grumbullohen nën një rubrikë (Teknologjia e Informacionit), kurse më vonë kur numri i tyre shumëfishohet mund të ndahen nëpër informatikë, elektronikë, telekomunikacion, internet, mediume e tjera. (Kapiti, 27.11.2006) *Kërkuat një faqe të re kryesore? Tani ajo është pothuajse gati. Ja ku e keni tani. Uni 29 Korrik 2006 09:00 (UTC) *Shikoni njëhere faqen e portalit të kryefaqes, diskutoni atje dhe votoni për zëvendësmin apo jo, të faqes ekzistuese (që të çudit...) me faqen e portalit. Faqja është gati e përfunduar, duhen futur vetëm artikuj të rinj në fushat (kutizat) përkatëse. Jeni te lutur të votoni për atë që është më e mirë, më praktike, dhe më e përafërt me gjithë faqet e tjera kryesore nga Wikipediat më të njohura. Uni 29 Korrik 2006 09:00 (UTC) : Diskutoni mbi një temë të re Sigurisht qe duket me e paster se e vjetra. por ne ekranin e kompjuterit tim rubrikat e ndryshme, Pasqyra etj nuk jane te vena ne krah te njera tjetres si tek faqja angleze, por ne radhe. 3 rubrikat e fundit jane te vendosura djathtas. a nuk ka ndonje menyre qe ato te vendosen ne krah te njera tjetres? ne qofte se jo atehere te zgjerohet vendi per cdo rubrike.129.240.157.88 10 Gusht 2006 19:24 (UTC) : Diskutoni mbi një temë të re ... : Unë mendoj se duhet me mbajt pamjen që e kam ndryshu pasi që ti ke ba atë propozimin. Unë nuk e kam ditë për propozimin tuaj, se nuk e kisha prek faqen e parë, por masi tasht e kom prek, pamje ime më duket më e bukur. Ky propozimi i Uni sipas mendimit tim do të friksoj personat që nuk kanë shumë njohuri për Wikipedia, kurse ai i imi përmban më pak kutija, dhe ka më shumë ngjyra. Zgjidhja mund të jetë që ne të krijojm dy faqe të para. Faqja e parë të jetë e thjesht, dhe aty diku të vendosim një link që të qon tek faqja tjetër e parë. A po kuptoni? --I DREJTI 10 Gusht 2006 19:48 (UTC) ::Faqja e portalit aktualisht funksionon vetëm me shfletuesin (browser) Mozilla Firefox, ndërsa shfletuesit e tjerë nuk e bëjnë akoma paraqitjen ashtu siç duhet. Nuk e di se cfare browseri perdorni ju "I DREJTI". Pervec kesaj me duhet ta ve ne dukje, se ndryshimet qe ju i keni bere faqes kryesore nuk jane thelbesore. Me ndryshimin e disa ngjyrave nuk mund nenvleresosh punen e te tjereve apo te mbivleresosh punen tende. Shqiptari 22 Gusht 2006 10:00 (UTC) Hahahahah. O i drejë mos thujë se nuk të kam paralajmëru. Tani ma banë një të mirë dhe mundohu me pa gjendjen edhe nga pozitat e të tjerëve.--Hipi Zhdripi 11 Gusht 2006 00:38 (UTC) ** Asesi nuk eshte mire te behen dy faqe por 1 e mire, zgjithje duhet bere te perbashket por jo prova te behen ne faqen e pare por ne nje vend tjeter gjersa te merret vendimi perfundimtare sepse keshtu po behet lemsh. (Puntori 11 Gusht 2006 11:39 (UTC)) ***Me vend e ka, 100% i pajtimit.--Hipi Zhdripi 11 Gusht 2006 12:53 (UTC) Shiko: Wikipedia:Faqja Kryesore Ngjyrat e Enciklopedisë jam i mendimit me qenë të hapta ndërsa ngjrat që i ka bërë i drejti duhet mbajtur tek projekti Libri pasi që ato (po më doket mu) e reflektojnë disi koret e librave dhe biblotekat e libraritë (njo në qender të Prishtinës e ka hala podi asi me drasa qe kur të ecë nihet zhurma kra-kra) klasike.--Hipi Zhdripi 11 Gusht 2006 13:07 (UTC) ------- Tung qitasht faqja e parë po duket si Wikipedia e qergashve. Mos tju jet hatri veq shumë ngjyra janë ba, dhe disa prej tyneve shumë të dhezta. --I DREJTI 11 Gusht 2006 14:01 (UTC) Më falni si nuk po e respektoj standardin hahaha. E ktheva në këtë pozit pas që pas ndryshimeve tua edhe Puntori ka ndryshu dishka se me korrektësi ka qenë dashtu të jetë nga ty kur ke filluar të bëshë pa menduar se do të ju pëlqen të tjerëve apo jo. Si do që të jetë përnima po doket si e qërgasëve, thuj që e ka bo Faton Lukë Bunari hihihihihi.--Hipi Zhdripi 11 Gusht 2006 14:29 (UTC) ---- :Meqe nuk jam administrues kam te drejt te flas keshtu. Une mendoj se Faqja e pare tani per tani meqe eshte teme diskutimi duhet mbyllur me te drejt editimi nga Antaret ose perdoruesit por vetem nga administruesit per ta lete te qete gjersa te merret ndonje vendim sepse ndryshimi i shpeshte i ben vizituesit te mendojne se nuk jan ne wikipedia por kan hyr gabim. Sa i perket ngjyrve mendoj se LLojllojshmeria e ngjyrave ne faqen kryesore nuk duhet te jet prezente por me pak ngjyra ose maksimum 2 sepse eshe faqe kryesore dhe Enciklopedi dhe jo faqe e nje lemie. ´(Puntori 11 Gusht 2006 14:43 (UTC)) ---- hej na nuk mujna me kan ma te meqem se ata ne wikipediat tjera. Duhet me pas shumë ngjyra por jo si për shembull ngjyra e sarit që ti prish syt. Nese perdorim pak ngjyra ather faqja bahet boring dhe ne nje far menyre i tut ata qe dojn me u ba anetar. --I DREJTI 11 Gusht 2006 15:51 (UTC) ---- Si administratorë: Si do që të jetë nuk duhet me harru që ka anëtarë që në moment nuk janë prezent e nëse bëjmë ne ndryshime themelore të pa menduara mirë ka me pasë problem ma vonë. Vetem po ju themë se nja jo pamje si ka qenë (para intervenimit të drejtit) ka kushtu shumë kohë dhe kompromise. Po thom a po dini, vetëm po thomë, deri sa jemi pakë vetë mund ta përballojmë që secili nga ne të jepë pakes por jo edhe të dominoj. Deri qitashti ka qenë kështu e "bone" edhe pse nuk jena marrë veshë qashtu, po në faktë qashtu ka ndodhë në praktikë. (nirst em dulen, se po duna me menu si mes me pas mendim timin personal). Si Hipi Zhdripi, siç po shihet asgjë nuk po duket: Ndryshimet duhet bërë ngadale dhe jo mrena natës, arsyea nashta është pa lidhje po ka dishka aty. Edhe pse nuk kanë shkru shumë (edhe tute njerzit me i shkru mendimet e veta) ka që e kanë vizitu dhe në fund të fundit Coca-Cola e tona firmat nuk lujin shumë me ngjrya e forma të shkronjave, edhe nëse i ndryshojin e bojin kadale ose duhet gati se prej fillimit me kriju "Marken". Tashti nëse mendoni me kriju prej fillimit (pregatitni propozimet dhe pritni reagimet) duhet me marrë paasysh se po shkatron dishka edhe nëse duket e vogël për ata që e kanë kriju është e madhe. Njëherit ky është edhe princip i projektit.--Hipi Zhdripi 12 Gusht 2006 02:04 (UTC) Upsss!!! Çdo krahasim me Wikipedian anglisht është i kotë sepse është si të krahasoshë Wikipedian shqip para një viti me Wikipedian shqip pas 100 viteve e qe besa për nga numri lirisht munesh me ja fut infinit. hahahah. Çka dashta me thanë ëshë mirë me mujt me mbajt hapin po, po, po ma mirë kur të bëjmë krahasime ti bëjmë krahasime që na ndihëmojnë, e na duhet me u bazu në mundësit tona dhe atë që dimë mbi mentalitetin tonë. Vetem në televizionet gjermane sa herë është folë, aty baco i kanë shti huntë edhe shtëpit botuese, gazeta e qe besa edhe shteti. Mos e harro edhe reklamen e atij maqedonit "EXPEDIA.DE". Diskutoni mbi një temë të re ... :hej a aka mundsi nje pytje ::Jo Dori | Diskuto 13 Gusht 2006 02:01 (UTC) ---- Nga Bruna O njerez mos u merrni me gjera te vogla qe skane shume rendesi por merruni me plotesimin e informacioneve qe mungojne ne te.qe shume pak informacion gjen ne kete faqe.kjo eshte puna jone dhe te kapemi pas nje dege te vogel dhe te harrojme te tjerat. :Bruna mirë se erdhe tek Wikipedia. Ki parasysh që këtu janë të gjithë vullnetarë dhe merren me ato artikuj që dëshirojnë të merren. Je e mirëpritur të bësh të njëjtën gjë dhe të merresh me artikuj që ti mendon duhen plotësuar. Dori | Diskuto 12 Nëntor 2006 14:51 (UTC) Artikuj në lidhje me shqiptarët Në këtë tabel janë përsëritur lidhjet. Si do që të jetë aty duhet të jenë lidhjet për fletat e lajmeve dhe artikujve të rinjë nga lëmij të ndryshme (sa nuk është edhe me rëndësi po duhet me konë)--Hipi Zhdripi 13 Gusht 2006 01:28 (UTC) Upsss!!! Jo që po them une por ata e ka mendu dikush tjeter dhe ne tjerët e kemi pa të arsyshme. Shka dashta me thonë nuk ka qenë ide e imja--Hipi Zhdripi 13 Gusht 2006 01:30 (UTC) Pamja kryesore KOKA:Si mendoni për ndërrim? |} : E largova e lirë sepse kjo një herë është e paraqitur tek logoja, kurse e rrita vlerën statistikore të artikujve sepse tani kemi një numër të mirë (jo shum të mirë) të artikujve dhe mendoj që është mirë tu bie në sy vizituesve dhe ndoshta bëhet shkak për të ndihmuar më shumë.(Puntori 17 Nëntor 2006 11:11 (UTC)) Hipi Zhdripi Greetings. I am from the English wikipedia. I have come to understanding that Hipi Zhdripi, here known as "User:Dan", a very abusive and trolling editor that has been repeatedly indef blocked (and then unbanned and then banned again and so on) on the English wikipedia. I became shocked when I noticed that he's a leading administrator of the Albanian wikipedia. I alert the Albanian wiki-community about this User - and may he realize his mistakes. Tung! --EnglishWikipedia 16 Nëntor 2006 23:21 (UTC) :Hipi is a user and one of the administrators on sq wik. he is now for more then 1 month inactive, but he is here one of the users whith most edits on sq:wiki. on sq:wiki he is absolutley not a vandal. we are glad to have him here. thank you for alerting us, but we now how to deal whith vandals. And on this wiki Hipi is not one of them. tung --bet_0 16 Nëntor 2006 23:34 (UTC) :: Ti i nderuar përdorues EnglishWikipedia nuk je nga wikipedia angleze dhe me ben te ndjehem keq ky shenimi yt duke me len gjithnje e meshum te me rritet urrejtja per gjera te kota dhe ndjellkeqe si ki veprimi yt ndjellakeq e "hedh gur e dor fsheh". Pa maturia jote per te reaguar e ben reagimin te zbehur dhe pa efekt sepse une jam i mendimit qe ti je nje shqipetare qe vetem ke dicka kunder Perdoruesit Dan dhe me politik te bute tenton te ndjellesh konflikt per te cilin mendoj se nuk kemi nevoje. I'll try to cover this hole with writing in English. Shortly I'll say: I don't believe that you are from English Wikipedia, so I believe you are an Albanian (I hate to talk with Albanians in other language but in Albanian). Otherwise if you are from English Wikipedia cover your self with telling us your ID in en.wikipedia.org (Puntori 17 Nëntor 2006 08:59 (UTC)) ::Well, some of the various disruptions/vandalisms that Hipi (here known as Dan) is his... well, "rampage" across Kosovo-, Serb-, Bosnia- and America-related pages (around 50 of them), in which he blanked each and every single article, replacing them with a single sentence "Sorrie, moved to Moskwa together with Miloseviq"; aside from that he has conducted what some (Serbs, Montenegrins, Macedonians, Greeks, Russians - all Albanian neighbors mostly over here) apparently call "Greater Albanian nationalistic irridentism" - which includes statements how Kosovo will be united with Albania, eastern Montenegro and western Macedonia annexed to this new ethnic Albanian state, as well as Sanjak (separated between Serbia and Montenegro), he also repeatedly noted how the annexation of Serbia's "Sanjak of Nish" will also be done, but together in cooperation with Bulgaria. Right now I cannot remember the other things that he done, save for threatening to kill several user's parents and that he's enlist the NATO to bomb their homes (I am not positive about the rest, but he was very frequently accused for making racist comments about Romas, Serbs and Americans & Europeans). The most frequent sentence he uses is "Bye, bye golden age of Serbia; Willkommen Golden Age of Illyria!!!" (noting the end of the Serbian state and the construction of a Grand Albania). --EnglishWikipedia 16 Dhjetor 2006 20:46 (UTC) :::We were discussing about the Arbitration over Hipi Zhdripi, regarding whether he should be banned, and someone made a comment about him being a leading administrator on sq.wiki (which came like a shock to us all), so I came here (consider me an "ambassador" of the Arbitration in a way) to alert the Albanian community. The Arbitration resulted (thanks to my lobbying how permanently banning him should not be good, as he would only keep returning and be furious), but the proposal of banning him from all Kosovo-related subjects and limiting him to only his one account (to stop him from further creating armies of sockpuppets with the help of User:Dardanv); hopefully, this is the best solution - but I yet again warn the Albanian Wiki-community about the presence of this User. If he has not conducted anything such, then I would suggest just keeping Your senses sharped - but then .... obviously he is only opposed to the English Wikipedia. Some Serbian Wikipedians have noted that he can't stand Serbs, so he's being productive only in the Albanian Wikipedia (where he can keep dominance). --EnglishWikipedia 16 Dhjetor 2006 20:55 (UTC) My comment copied from my User talk in en.wikipedia. :: Let's concentreate to your reaction over the user known as Hipi Zhdripi. :: As I see User Dan aka Hipi Zhdripi is not active those two months and I can't say any bad word about him in Albanian wikipedia, my words in his work are just positive. No more comments about this isue. :: User Dan in other en, sr. mk. bg. ... wikipedias? I don't administrate in those wikipedias so why are in those wikipedias administrators? Let they (you) do their (your) job if they (you) are competent to. :: You sad: Some Serbian Wikipedians have noted that he can't stand Serbs, don't wory about because some Serbians often come in Albanian Wikipedia and delete our articles, so we are nations of war mostly we don't like each other (I don't even like or hate Serbians). :: So, thank you for your warning for the second time about our co-administrator (one of the best in sq.Wikipedia) Dan aka hipi Zhdripi. (Puntori 10 Shkurt 2007 15:18 (UTC)) ::: Vallai as me njerin nuk jam te njejtin mendim, dani ka qene nje nga puntoret me te mire, amo edhe nga me te keqet, une nuk po e perkrahi kete EW por keq nuk e ka, dani shume u halit ne disa puna, bllokimi i danit ne en.wiki eshte drejte, pasi qe hini ne konfliktet palidhje, dani nuk e pas per keqe, amo ato nuk e dojshin pikepamjen kosovare, por ata te serbeve, dani e ka pas nganjehere problemin qe pa diskutim i ka ndryshua artikujt katastrofal, e kjo nuk u deshirua askund (sq & en), ju ndoshta kini pas vec mire me te, amo une jam kete pune neutral, d.m.th. asnje nuk e perkraj ne kete pune. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 10 Shkurt 2007 17:18 (UTC) :SQ.Une nuk kam pa asgje te keqe ne sq.Wikipedia per ate the po flas, dmth skemi arsye t'ia hjekim askesin e adminit gjersa eshte keshtu produktiv dhe pa probleme e as t'i bejme bllok, e nese wikipediat tjera kan problem atehere ato le te merren me ate. Kete e kisha qellimin. Pun e thjesht, mendoj eshte per ne. :En:I haven't seen nothig bad from him in sq.wikipedia, so we don't have reason to take his access of (in sq.wikipedia) untill he is productiv and works positively here. If other wikipedias have problem with him thy shoud deal with him and protect their work. So this was my point of view. I think this is a simple thing for us. (Puntori 10 Shkurt 2007 22:53 (UTC)) :: Une me qellim e shkrujta shqip e ti edhe po e perkthen, me kuptove pak si keq, po ndasht, me ia hek dani privilegjin administratues ne sq.wiki nuk ka kuptim, pershkak se edhe ai ka be shume per Wikipedia shqip sikur na tjerte, une vec dashta me thone se jam mendoj neutral ne kete pune. Edhe se nuk eshte duke shkrua dan, besoj qe eshte duke i lexua. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 10 Shkurt 2007 23:05 (UTC) ::: Sa me eprket mua, per ate dhe iu pergjigja reaguesit: skemi pse te flasim mbi Përdoruesi:Dan sepse skemi asgje me te per ate dhe nese ndokus (ndonje wikipedia ka 'konflikt' le te merren vesh mes vete. P.S. Nuk kam komente me shum mbi kete pune. (Puntori 11 Shkurt 2007 11:17 (UTC)) A mund te me ndihmoje ndokush? Une jam nje i apasionuar pas perkthimit, nga anglishtja nje shqip. Kam perkthyer nja dy artikuj te Wikit ne gjuhen angleze, dhe dua qe t'i shti ne Wikin Shqip. Si mund ta bej kete? :Thjesht fillo një artikull dhe shkruaj përkthimin. Më parë vendos titullin e artikullit tek kutia kërkimit majtas dhe shiko se mos ekziston. Nëse jo filloje. Dori | Diskuto 31 Dhjetor 2006 22:01 (UTC) Layout i ri per HEADER-in e Wikipediës Po bej nje layout te ri per header-in e sq.Wiki (ketu). Mblodha Header-in e parë - dhe - Vini Re!. Plus i ndërrova disa gjëra në Layout. --◄ Eagleal Diskuto 14 Maj 2007 12:21 (UTC) Shmb. Main header of sq.Wiki 700px NGA Eagleal. Ju lutem të komentoni, votoni, diskutoni kete. Faleminderit. ◄ Eagleal Diskuto 14 Maj 2007 12:31 (UTC)